Halo X final fantasy (Gate version)
by Aloha808booka
Summary: A Gate appeared in Tokyo, in Japan. But now it has been open and enemies appeared from the other side. UNSC will discover this new world, possible make allies to help them defeat the enemies. They will experience absolutely different between the two worlds.


**Aloha everyone! This story will be my first creative writing or fanfiction! NOW PLSSS bear with me with my grammer! I'm still in Highschool (Senior) and kinda like, on a brain malfunction-cause-of-too-many –shizz like projects, essays, etc…. School struggles… boi**

 **Before I go any further, this is basically a reference to the anime GATE. Plus there are a lot of characters that I would like to bring back from halo 3 and halo reach (also 4). You'll see who are brought back as you read :3**

 **Now the vehicles and weapons in halo will be kinda like a bit twisted and stuff. Like I would shove a lot of things new in it.**

 **Also**

 **Anyways! This is Aloha808booka! And I'll see you in the** _ **GATE**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _The Gate_

 _ **Shamil city bridge**_

"We're surrounded!" One of the guardian corps guard yelled as he continues to fire incoming enemies called the Raiden. A terrorist group with an evil dark power leader whom tend to bring chaos to the world. Bullets fly in every direction. The corps try to stand their ground and try to take cover behind the sand bags as possible. They manage to kill as many as possible. But the longer they stay, the more corps soldiers they're going to lose, and soon will eventually be out numbered. Right now, only 10 are remained standing. The rest are dead on the ground. The terrorist group in black type military custom looking armor uniform, began to close in. 5 corps soldiers were now shot.

"Come at me!" the guardian screamed as a battle cry, swinging his weapon spraying and killing. He was in a Rambo rampage. But, now he was the only soldier left standing. The other remaining 4, were instantly shot. The last soldier dual wield two assault rifles grabbing one from his dead ally. Standing and defending his position was all he could think of. Until…

 _Shank_

The last guardian Corps soldier has his heart plunge by a spear. He flinched in pain, instantly dropping two of his weapons. He looked down seeing a spear flowing out dark aura, blood streaming down to the end of it. He drops to his knees, losing the strength to stand up. Taking his first and last glance looking up, terrorist surrounded him, looking at him slowly dying. Soon, he here clanking foot steps. The group began to make way for a woman, a leader of the Raiden. Long black hair, beautiful yet killing looks. Her clothes looked like she was a devil without the horns, only with black wings, rocky armored legs, shoulders, and chest but leaving her belly exposed.

"How surprising" she said in awe "your heart still beats after I plunge my spear into your heart~" The guardian Corps soldier manage to open his mouth to say a few words to her.

"You… bastard…" in an aching voice he mange to say.

"Trust me…" she replied "This will be the last time you'll see me" giving him a wink, then stab him as a final blow. Instantly, his head flinch back, then lumps forward.

She removed the knife and let the body drop to the floor instead of resting on her arms. The spear shatters into tiny dark particles before he could hit the ground. Looking at his lifeless body and smirked. Staring down the path was destruction and lots of countless soldiers lying dead, vehicles destroyed, summoned beast or companions also dead.

"Well done Maria!" a deep voice who said in excitement descended down. "I see that you'd crafted a beautiful art" making a remark gave her a devil-lust smile.

"Thank you Margata!" Margata is a tank looking knight you could say. Tall, yet deadly. He wears a helmet of a knight with a dark shadow to cover his face completely black except for his red evil dot eyes. What makes him a tank is his heavy armor. Colored in strange dark markings, also his entire armor flowing out a lot of dark aura. Behind his back are two heavy machine guns crossed and attach.

After staring for a couple good solid minute of the beautiful "art", Margata finally break the moments of silence. "Well lets not stare too long before Omelet ( **I get what you thinking, "Omelet? What kind of evil name is that? More like an evil live-" Okay okay oaky… Shuddaup)** gets a little too impatient…"

Maria nodded and commanded one of her generals to move forward. What the guardian's crops were protecting was something important. But all died protecting it. What is it, is the question. Why is it so important and for what reason? As the general lead his men, some of them summon their companions or beast's filled with darkness. It was like a marching parade of dozens approaching… Approaching towards… The _Gate_ …

"7-5-6 to 2-9 control at hanger bay 11 requesting to land over?" On the other side, is a different world. Tall buildings reaching beyond the sky's, cars of different models, anything you could possibly think of.

The pilot of the aircraft called the "Pelican", the newer model, still waits for a request.

"7-5-6 this is control – you're clear to land. Landing bay team standing by" The pelican got its answer. Landing on top of a building of a military grade looking structure.

Down way-way below, Tokyo. The country, Japan. The land's of japan expanded, so you could say that it's not a small country anymore. Shaped like the state of Alaska, but much bigger.

(J) "So… This gate been here for so long and indestructible?" The guard, with a chrome tinted face shield said looking at the tall gate. "More like a few couple of Spartan Lasers might leave a huge hole." He repositions his vest to make if feel comfortable.

(J) "What?" The guard next to him replied with a questionable look, also wearing a chrome tinted face shield.

(J) "What do you mean what?" the guard ask.

(J) "…." The guard stared at him for long periods of time. He was thinking of what to say or questioned. But he shook his head to forget about it. "Never mind" he said.

(J) "Eh...?" he gave the same confused look to him.

Suddenly their conversation stops as they heard a shattering noise. Both reacted in alert looking at what it appears to be a symbol in shape of a circle with symbols. It began to turn clock wise.

(J) "Alert UNSC infinity! The _Gate_ is opening!" The chrome tinted face shield guard yelled and both ran away from it just incase from what ever dangers come ahead. As the circle continues to turn, the police force arrived with heavy armored trucks, and line of swat teams with DMR's, shotguns of different types of models, titanium riot shields, all lined up with their guns pointed towards the gate.

The rest evacuated many civilians as possible, but it wasn't enough time as the circle suddenly faded away. Once both of the gate's door open about a half way, a giant wolf beast came out and started to slaughter a line of swat teams with one swing of it's arm, creating a curve slash line of air. Then bullets started to fire from inside the gate killing civilians, yet leaving small damage on lower build buildings. More and more summons came out of the gate including soldiers. From animal beast, to machine golem's of different shapes and sizes, both in all, dark powers.

Up in space came a humongous warship called, the UNSC Infinity. The main ship over all her fellow ships. In the control and command room, is Captain Thomas Lasky. Captain to all cruisers and the troops and crew inside the ship. Thomas, scrolls down on his data pad to check for incoming news on the ship or probably read news or watch football whenever there isn't nothing new. Then he received a recorded message from japan.

"Huh…" He stared at it curiously and taps on it. It began to play with a man in a Japanese accent in panic.

"Japan police to UNSC infinity! The gate has been open and many civilians are being slaughtered! We need back up-" ended with a scratch. Yet it was enough for Lasky to be alarmed.

"CAPTAIN!" The control men shouted to him from his seat. "Tokyo is being attacked sir!" Thomas Lasky nodded as he already knew, then he began giving orders.

He taps the data table to access coms and says "All cruisers near Japanese regions – they are requesting back up. Get your crew gear and prepare for battle!" After he said that, he swipes the data table to the left to contact Commander Palmer. "Palmer; get your Spartans geared for combat. We might need all hands prep for fighting."

"Aye captain!" Palmer cuts off her communications and gets on bridge seeing the view of all the Spartan's either talking to each other, or rookies trying out their new gear. "SPARTANS" She shouted getting everyone's attention. The main big screen showed a portrait of her so everyone can see her.

Palmer, looks at an angled data screen receiving announcements for her to give. The announcements she was given was about Japan being attack and gates were opened. So the rest, was all up to her inspirational speech.

"I've been given orders from the captain! Unfortunately, Japan is being attack from the looks of it. For you Spartans from Japan, well you're welcome to volunteer, save your country from getting its ass kick! From what we know and some of you do know; the gate has been opened!" It broke into many whispers of curiosity. Many whispered "The gates open?" "You mean that gate that's indestructible?" or "Ho cuz" in pigeon accent, "betta to fire that faka with Spartan lazers brah."

"Qui-ET!" Palmer raised her voice in a sharp tone to silence the flowing whispers and to get everyone's attention. Now that everyone is in attention, she can continue to speak. "Now, since you all know that the gate has opened and Tokyo in japan is being attack, we are all going in fighting! We might not hell know the dangers we might face. Might be worst than cub's but surely we. Will. Give. Them. Hell! Gear up Spartans! Get ready for-some, of your first place in action!" Palmer exits the bridge and all walk to their gear area.

Two cruisers already arrived above the area. One of the cruisers scanned the area with a live footage from above. It showed mostly destroyed or damaged buildings, surprisingly that one of the super buildings didn't collapse.

"Oh my Atlanta…" The captain of the cruiser says to himself, shocked to see the damage that the gate brings. But he wasn't just saying it to himself. An AI female with a Navy Sailor uniform appeared next to him, thought he called to her. As that was her name after all.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Huh?" he looked at her and quickly corrected himself. "Oh no I wasn't calling to you darling" he addressed to her in a gentlemen manner. Then looks back again and thinks of a strategy. Finally, he gives word. "Alright" he said. "Atlanta."

"Yes sir?"

"Set coordinates from my data script, and tell the ODST to get ready for drop!" sharply ordered.

"Aye captain. But what will cruiser Athena do?" she questions.

"Same thing we are doing" he replied.

On the ground, the military face them all off. Though it turned out to be quite easy. The enemy never popped out their heads from cover and some were behind one of their summons's shield.

"Ah! We picked the wrong people to fight with!" One of the terrorist said doing blind fires to probably do something to try and fight back without getting shot.

"Shut up and keep firing!" ordered the one next to him.

The summons magic was being drained quickly due to the amount of damage their shield is taking. They've never experience this much firepower. But the incoming bullets, rockets, etc… stop, leaving their shields nearly broken. The enemy popped out their heads and look seeing the military retreating. But why? Though the rest thought they were cowards. Unfortunately, it wasn't that. Once they raised their heads hearing a loud thunder, objects appear dropping from the sky, and it was dropping super fast. All ran back, away from their targeted area in terror, thought they were large artillery rounds. The Pods touch down with a blast radius enough to kill most of them around its area. Summons and enemies began to get flung as the pods drop. Some were dropped on violently. Others manage to get away from it and try to get back to the gate. Once the pods touched down, the cockpit of it popped open and comes out is a ODST with their assault rifles already firing at the remaining trying to retreat. It ended in less than a minute. But they stayed alert even though it was over, just incase. Scanning around with their eyes from corner to rooftops, behind possible cover and also remaining survivors.

"K-Zero squadron to command. All threat has been eliminated" said the ODST.

The area was secured and remaining civilians came out, but in fear and horror from what they'd experience. They felt anguish to see or know that someone they loved, are gone. Many mourn, others broke down, heartless and emotionless.

 _3 hours later_

Meanwhile on the other side, beyond the other side of the gate, guardian corps arrived but thought they were too late to save those who are on the other side. The unknown people they would describe them. But they've never seen their side or what it looks like. Mostly destroyed as of now. Yet they'd never thought about their strength…

"Dammit…" A female guardian corps named Claire Farron, also goes by the nickname "Lightning", rank lieutenant with her regular uniform, left light weight shoulder padded armor, and with her gun-blade. Closing the eyes of a fallen soldier and looking down the path of hopeless bodies. It was a pain for her and the others to see.

"Do you think we are too late?" A soldier approached her asking the question. She turned to face the soldier with the male tone.

"I don't know… do you believe so?" she replied looking back. Aircrafts and other soldiers gather the remains of those who are killed in action, to be brought back home to their families. Lightning looked away, feeling the gloom in the atmosphere.

The soldier felt it too. But he stayed strong and still looks at the remains of their fallen allies. He began to depart away. Before he could, he light patted her right shoulder in comfort, and walked away going back to doing his orders. Lighting placed her hand on the spot where she was patted. Giving her time to think and to be alone on the spot, she knows it's not the time to be mournful. She knows she has to keep on fighting and avenge her fellow comrades and protect her friends and those closest to her.

"I wonder if they are strong to face them off…" softly said to herself under her breath, and walked away to her summon, a white horse as her ride off to the carrier frigate ship. She was boarded on the deck along with her summon. She shrinks her summon into a crystal ball and into her glowing white chest, as it was absorbed inside. Once it was absorbing, the glowing stop, and a seal appearing for a second and faded away.

She then walks inside and the frigate started to take off from the landing area. Frigates, cruisers, and fighters are powered by some-sort of magic power or fuel. What was it that powers everything? Well it is a fantasy world, with many questions and mysteries to discover. Can't wait for the UNSC to be awed in shock. Lightning walks into the control and captain's room. There she meets her captain for meeting.

"Captain Cyrus" she called out his name. Cyrus, an old Captain with wrinkles of course. Probably in his 50's with a short gray hair. Wearing white navy Captain's uniform but minus the Captain's hat. The Captain, standing on the Captain's deck looking at the pure sky, heard his name called out and turned to face Lightning. But with a depressed expression.

"Lightning…" said softly. She knows the pain he is feeling. He knows it was too late and yet they couldn't stop the threat. Lightning looked at his eyes with the same expression.

"I know… They're strong and yet we are too weak to stop them…" Facing the fact of the truth made it harder for them to say anything else. The Captain, nodded and looked back at the pure sky. Lightning, still stayed standing on the spot, not moving to another, looking down and grasping her chest. The Captain took a deep painful sigh, trying to face it as he did.

"Lighting!" Sharply called to her name. Lighting look straight up immediately.

"Yes sir?" she replied.

"… Let's not give up yet… We still need people who needs protection…" The Captain looked at her behind his shoulder. Lighting response was a nod. But Cyrus wanted more than a nod.

"I said lets not give up Lieutenant! Is that clear?!" Shouting sharply gave lighting a shock down her spine. Reacting standing straight, feet together, and gave the salute.

Replying sharply "Yes sir!" The Captain nodded and look back again.

"That's more like it" he said. "Now let's get back to HQ for a meeting brief so we can plan an attack to stop these Raiders." Cyrus looked down at his deck and ordered the driver for full speed.

Claire, looked at him with a small exhale of relief, feeling the mournful expression disappear. Cyrus was a friend she could trust. A friend that was part of her treasured ones. A Captain who takes it serious, protects his men and people, and a hard headed leader compared to others.

The Frigate arrived in a place where there is a huge water fall in their way, and a place in the forest terrain. The frigate went straight through it, giving it a good wash. Behind the water fall when entered, the entire place was a HQ cave, excavated from top to bottom. AA-defense turret's, frigate and fighter landing bay's, also a wide and long cave for control rooms, command room's, built in hospital for injured or wounded, cafe, kind of think of it as if it was a town mall built into a cave. Perfect and also a beautiful hiding place to be. The HQ has a Magic field barrier using camouflage. Pretty neat and very much likely to be undetectable. The frigate landed right next to it's harbor. Once landed, the four tesla poles, two in the front and back, shocks it but not damaging. What it does however is to keep the frigate from stolen. Same goes with the fighters. The frigate opened its side doors sliding up. Lightning, and some of the other crews including the captain exited, the rest stayed inside to check for any sudden damage. But most decided to rest inside the frigate or probably guard it.

"Lighting" said the captain, "I was told that your friends are here as well to see you. Including your sister, all probably hanging out at the bar."

Lighting took it as a surprise without showing expressions. "Really?" she replied.

"Ya! So after the meeting, you can visit them. Or you could have them come along with you, since after all, they are highly combative."

"Hm…" Clare remembers back then when she and her friends were put in a world situation before. Thinking about having them by their side maybe make a big help. "I'll think about it…"

"Alright" he patted her right shoulder. Both entered the meeting building which looks like a big circle conference room, or more like the size of a frigate thruster. Roughly there are 40 Chairs in total for the round table. Many commanders and leaders from each nation are here greeting and chatting to one another.

"Ah! Clarie Flaron and Captain Cyrus!" Both lighting and Cyrus turned to look at their friend, Hagani Ryuu, in his white samurai armor, minus the helmet by the way, with a pony tail hairstyle. He is one the commanders, from a nation called Accordo, leads an army and also one of his students who volunteered and also trained to sacrifice their lives to fight and protect. Despite that he is very tall compared to others. Standing at 7 foot tall, almost as tall as a Spartan would be.

"Hagani!" Cyrus replied giving him a friendship handshake. Claire gave him a smile, in reply he gave her a nod and also a smile.

"Glad you're still alive!" said Lightning.

"Indeed I am! But from a battle that was close to evil's victory. Yet there was hope to recapture parts of my nation."

"Ya… I wish we could of have that miracle…" Still remembering back when they left the city, as they were too late to save them and failed to guard the gate. She looked down starting to feel that depression again that would never stop coming back. Hagani felt it, also Cyrus too.

"I'm sorry for your loss in the mission and your allies…" Hagani apologized, "But you should be proud of them. They've fought hard even though they know its impossible. Should their lives never be wasted from a hard fight? No… granted with honor and bravery they all may received from my prayer." He puts his hands together and bow in front of them, but also for those who died, hearing what happened from Cyrus and Lightings report from their mission.

"Thank you Hagani…" Lightning replied and Hagani stood straight up.

"The meeting is about to start now. Shall we?" he let them through the opened doors first. Both nodded and walked right inside, Hagani walks in after them. 40 commanders and leaders, different armor wear, gun-blades, hard core looking, high ranked. All take their seats and prompt for the meeting. Except for one, which is the hall's chair. The Hall's chair, is the chair men of all allied forces whom first gathered them all before the global terrorist attack.

"All rise!" A commander stands and the rest follow. What they are standing up from their seats is the entrance of the chair men. Long gray beard, in his old age but strong and wise looking, long gray hair, armed with a wide Excalibur sword behind his back, walking towards his seat located between two commanders.

"You all may be seated…" Ordered the chairmen, with his wise tone. All sat again on their seats. The chair men took out his sword and has it lean against his left side of the chair, and takes his seat. "Men and women" he starts, "I've called all of you together for an important, and very terrible news…" Chair men looked across the table eying Cyrus. Cyrus made eye contact with him and nodded, standing up so everyone can see who is talking. He takes a deep breath and begins to say it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the gate has been occupied, the enemy had advanced forward…"

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the gate._

Captain Lasky walks down the hallway holding a touch pad with two body guards with him. Walking towards the doors, automatically sliding open for him to enter. The guards stayed on the sides of the door to guard it. The UNSC conference room, a bit dark around the room with a little lighting. In front of him are the head of the UNSC branches.

"Captian Lasky…" spoken first from one of them with a male voice. "Report?"

Lasky nodded. "Heavy casualties in Tokyo as the first swat team was wiped out. Damage was very minimal and none of the super buildings collapse."

"And the enemy?"

"Unknown… but when the marines jumped into battle, turns out it was easy to hold them off for a little while." Lasky tap on his touch pad to activate a holographic 3D map of Tokyo. Red spheres appeared on buildings, grounds, and some near the gate. Lasky explains the red markings. "They began attacking by releasing a beast at the start of the opening. While the Marines hold them off, two ships manage to reach their location and began to deploy ODST's."

Green markings appear on the areas where the ODST's landed. Only a few appeared on the holograph.

"How long did the battle last?" Asked by a female.

"3 hours, started from 1000 to 1300."

They looked at each other and nodded leaving Lasky in question. All looked at him and the one in the middle, old age voice gave him orders. "Captain Lasky, we want you enter the gate for an investigation, make contact with the civilians, and make relations with the government. If they, the government has allies and are actually against us, leading to the conclusion that the enemy the Marines encountered, then be prepare as it may had been declared."

"Pardon?" Lasky wasn't sure what they meant with their sudden decision. Quite lost you can say.

"You have Dr. Halsey in your ship. She may know who these are, explore this new world we will encounter and experience. Above all, to stop the threat from these attackers. Clear?"

He nodded stands up straight and salute, dismissing himself. He arrives back to infinity. There, he sits on the Captains chair scrolling through his reports on the attack.

"Lot of paper works?" Palmer appeared behind him. But he didn't look back at her as he is busy reading the report. Eventually, he did hear and replies.

"Too much to compress…" in a very low tone, sounding like he is sick. Though a bit frustrated as he runs his fingers through his hair, letting out a disappointing sigh.

"Stressful?" replying to his body language.

"You could say that…" Palmer chuckled to his reply.

"So… What did they tell you?" The Captain look out into space from the glass deck. Looking at earth for a moment to kind of endure the world.

"We're going in…"

 **WOOOO**

 **TOOK ME STRAIGHT UP 2 MONTHS TO FINISH THIS FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **WHY?!**

 **Well 1) school obviously**

 **2) Volunteer hours I needed to catch up**

 **3) distractions such as anime, games and manga**

 **4) My car cause I adore it so much I started adding stuff inside and some other goodies I might put in and add to it in the future**

 **5) Cringing to read it over to check for grammar corrections**

 **AND YA**

 **\\(;U;)/ WHATS GOOD BOOOOOOOOOOOOOI**

 **IM OUT SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **ALSO PLEASE HELP MEH LIKE, check if I had any grammar errors also correct it for me so I can learn my mistakes, spelling, and such etc…. ish**

 **MAHALO**

 **Oh and one thing to add, I will add some vehicles that I will get from Deviantart. To be honest, some of these designs are pretty dope. So if you a skilled artist and wanted to "read" your ship came to life, hit me up! Explain to me what it does and its role!**


End file.
